cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Admiral Warsilver
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Admiral Warsilver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Australopithecusman (Talk) 01:14, January 3, 2013 Thanks! Actually I gave TheGhostMan Admin rights after I adopted the wiki. -Australopithecusman Administership You are an admin and Bureaucrat. Sincerly, User:Australopithecusman Advice A river monsters wiki is a fantastic idea, i'm sure we can connect them. Adding achievements can be trickey and takes a good deal of practice to get right. Firstly, you would want to go to wikia labs by searching special:WikiFeatures on your wiki. Adding images to the achievements can be difficult, so i found that the best way was to screenclip a small square around the specific area you want on your achievement, then upload that photo as a png file. Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 19:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Right! Don't give right to other user into bureaucrat, sysop/admin is enough! By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 07:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Take the right from magicpanda now, he just 11 years old By me: Afif_Brika (talk) 07:50, January 7, 2014 (UTC) It's Okay It's completely okay. You didn't do anything wrong. We have all done stuff like that and it wasn't your fault as much as solving the problem. You didn't do a thing wrong. You were one of the best editors I ever saw; that's why I gave you bureaucrat rights. I want to commend you for your efforts on this wiki. Afif noticed and appreciated your attention to detail and relentless determination to release a quality product. We are proud to have you as part of our team and look forward to your future contributions. You are awesome and a FANTASTIC bureaucrat; there has never been an edit you made that hasn't expressed me. I was actually happy that you gave Panda admin rights (you did the right thing). Sure, the global block confused everyone, but you did a good job and I'm proud of you. It's trial and error that makes a good editor, and you've been so good that you haven't made to many mistakes; certainly not as many as Afif and I did to get where we are. You shouldn't let this one mistake get to you (one mistake as a bureaucrat is incredibly remarkable. You are a fantastic editor and never cease to amaze me. Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 00:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) River monsters wiki That River monsters wiki sounds very interesting. Mind if I join it? But could you post the link on here. I attempted to find it, but did not succeed. Now, I've joined and I love it! The shy platypi (talk) 03:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) The shy platypi Favicon The yeti image by the URL is a special type of favicon. A favicon (short for 'favorites icon') is a small graphic shown in the browser's address bar. It is next to the site's name and shows up in bookmarks and in tabbed browsers. Uploading your own customized icon can give your wiki a unique touch. Create an icon (16x16 pixels) from an image file using an online http://www.google.com/search?q=favicon+generator%7Cfavicon generador image editing software. ''(Note: This file must be saved in ICON format, using software designed for generating .ico files -- simply renaming a .jpg/.gif/.png file with an .ico extension will not work.)'' To upload the favicon, go to Admin Dashboard — click on Theme Designer -> Wordmark -> Favicon. In the favicon section you can upload the .ico file and wikia will do the rest for you! Australopithecusman (talk) 19:50, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Fearsome critters Dear Admiral, I hope you do understand that Fearsome critters are a specicfic category of cryptids only sighted by lumberjacks in the 19th century. To read more, please visit our page. Fearsome critters are not any frightening cryptid. I did not come to put you down, but to merely correct the mistakes in the categories you have been adding to pages. Please forgive me. The shy platypi (talk) 14:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) You are perfectly fine, it is a simple mistake.The shy platypi (talk) 15:46, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ShyPlatypi With fantastic edits like his, Shypie has already earned himself admin rights. They should appear momentarily. Australopithecusman (talk) 02:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Box Sure, I'll add a box. Also, you've never brothered me. You're a fantastic user, and i love to help! (: Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 19:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) URN المعبد عند الفجر أو عليك ننشغل. كن حذرا، وهذا هو.*أوقات الظلام. أخذ لقب طويلة، رجل. * كن حذرا من بورين. بحيرة لوخ قد هبطت بنا. لقد تم اختراق السلاحف. الوصول إلى Osymandias (talk) 02:17, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm very sorry but I can't understand. Thanks for welcoming me! Laura.thecryptid (talk) 07:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Laura.TheCrypid Can you assist me Hello I think you can help me here's the deal I have a wiki devoted to zoology cryptozoology prehistory botany and paranormal any way I need some help on it so could you help me it's called pcpap wiki which stands for prehistory cryptid paranormal animal plant thank you oh yes also I have premade articles so just look up a cryptid click on it or edit it if it doesn't show create articles thank you Don't worry never mind admiral